


This Horse Is Too Slow (We're A Freak Show)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Halloween Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, nagas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hot and argumentative? I think I’m gonna like you,”</p>
<p>Mickey opened his mouth to respond to that one but between the too sharp teeth dragging across the skin of his neck and the hand cupping his crotch his head was spinning too much to focus. It was a good thing that Mickey liked a little pain with his pleasure because he was pretty sure that the guy’s teeth had broken skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Horse Is Too Slow (We're A Freak Show)

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for the dubious consent.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Mickey was going to fucking kill Mandy as soon as he found the little bitch.

It was bad enough that she’d dragged him out of bed at fuck o’clock but now she’d flounced off with the dickhead she’d wanted to meet…ignoring the fact that she hadn’t told Mickey that she was meeting anyone.

Mickey was getting tired of people bumping into him and the freaky circus music was really starting to grate on his nerves but then again he didn’t know what he’d expected, the place was called the Gallagher Circus of Horrors for a reason.

Most of the acts that Mickey had glanced in on had been good, though he was avoiding the tent that housed the clowns because those fuckers were bad enough in normal circuses, he didn’t want to see what the Gallaghers had managed to add to them here.

Exhaling slowly, Mickey considered ringing Mandy but ended up deciding against it because she’d actually looked like she was enjoying her time with the guy she’d wandered off with.

Mandy hadn’t had a lot of reasons to be happy since they’d moved out of Southside and away from the rest of their family so Mickey was willing to put up with a few strangers to give her a chance at a good time.

He’d seen almost all of the tents by now but he could still try a couple of rides to kill the time.

Glancing around Mickey considered the rest of the grounds and that’s when he caught sight of the redhead watching him.

The man’s lips tipped up into a smirk and Mickey glanced behind him to see who the guy was smiling with but none of the people behind Mickey were looking his way.

When he turned back to the guy he was still staring and when Mickey pointed at himself the man inclined his head, his tongue flickering out to wet his lips.

Mickey blinked in confusion because the guy was fucking hot, he was pretty sure that he could pick up anyone out there but instead he was focusing on a former Southside thug.

As Mickey watched the man took one step then another back into the shadows of the tent and before Mickey knew what he was doing he followed.

The discordant thrum of the music faded as Mickey followed the man away from the bright lights and part of Mickey was screaming at him because for all he knew the guy could be a fucking gay basher or some shit but honestly Mickey didn’t give a fuck. He’d ever get laid or get a fight, either of those options were good for him.

The guy vanished behind another tent and when Mickey rounded the corner, the man was gone.

Frowning Mickey turned to head back the way he’d come when someone grabbed him from behind. His first instinct to lash out was stalled when lips pressed against his neck, followed by a warm tongue that laved the spot just beneath his jaw.

“So what’s a good looking guy like you doing out here by yourself?”

The man’s voice was a low husk that made Mickey shiver and his hands dropped to the arms encircling his waist.

“It’s a free country, ain’t it?”

The man chuckled and Mickey had to lock his jaw to catch the gasp that clawed its way up his throat as one of the man’s hands dipped beneath his t-shirt, fingers brushing just above the waist of Mickey’s jeans.

“Hot _and_ argumentative? I think I’m gonna like you,”

Mickey opened his mouth to respond to that one but between the too sharp teeth dragging across the skin of his neck and the hand cupping his crotch his head was spinning too much to focus. It was a good thing that Mickey liked a little pain with his pleasure because he was pretty sure that the guy’s teeth had broken skin.

“You know, I didn’t believe Lip when he said his girl had brought a plus one that I’d like but he was so right,” the redhead growled and Mickey inhaled sharply when the hand that had been teasing him unbuttoned his jeans.

“Who the f-fuck is Lip?” he managed to choke out as the redhead’s fingers played over the head of his cock where it was peeking out of the waist of his boxers.

Mickey’s head felt fuzzy and his words sounded muffled to his ears. All he could focus on was the hand circling his cock and the throbbing pain at his neck.

“Phillip Gallagher, he’s my brother,” the man murmured and Mickey blinked as something brushed against his jeans but he was more concerned about the way that the man’s tongue seemed to be coiling around his neck…nobody’s tongue was that fucking long. Mickey was just about to tell the guy that but the man was speaking again as he shoved Mickey’s boxers and jeans off his hips. “My name’s Ian by the way, I figured you’d want to know the name you’ll be screaming tonight.”

Mickey blinked, trying to clear his vision because for a second he could have sworn he’d seen something like a snake’s tail slither past him as the man behind him shifted even closer, almost throwing Mickey off balance.

Mickey’s hands flailed for a moment before landing on something that felt too rough to be human skin but before he could turn to see what it was the man twisted around in one fluid motion, capturing Mickey’s lips with his own.

Mickey’s fingers scrabbled at the Ian’s shoulders, his eyes rolling back in his head as the redhead nipped his lower lip.

By the time Ian pulled back Mickey’s head was spinning again.

“So what do you say, pretty? Wanna come back home with me?”

Mickey tried to focus on the man’s words; he did want to go with Ian didn’t he? Ian was touching him like he wanted to keep him forever and Mickey felt safer than he had in years but there was something else…something.

“Mandy?” he forced out and Ian smiled down at him.

“Mandy’s your sister, right?”

Mickey nodded, or at least he tried to and Ian pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips so Mickey must have done something right.

“Mandy’s just fine, Lip’s got her,” Ian assured him and Mickey slumped forward into the man’s embrace.

There was something wrong here but Mickey couldn’t put a finger on it not when Ian was so warm and smelled so nice.

“So what do you say, baby? Wanna stay here for a little while?”

Mickey stared up at Ian and he could tell that his face was twisted into a dopey smile but he couldn’t help himself because that sounded like the best idea ever.

“Wanna stay,” Mickey mumbled and when Ian smiled at him his eyes looked weird like little a pen stroke set against amber that seemed to glow in the darkness.

“That’s a good boy,” Ian praised and Mickey was grinning even as everything around him faded away to darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent refers to the fact that Ian's venom has effects that would be equal to being drugged.


End file.
